Slumber Parties Plus Dumbledore Equals No fun
by PrivateJokesRUs
Summary: This Fic is complete and utter nonsense...A Slumber Party at Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore's not invited..short fic, includes Harry, Draco, Lucius Malofy,Narcissa Malfoy, Voldemort, Arthur Weasley,Molly Weasley,Ron, Snape,and Dumbledore...Implied HarryDraco
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the Harry Potter world, they belong to J.K Rowling and Harry and Draco belong to each other, all that is our's is the plot.  
  
This story is a bunch of nonsense and doesn't make any sense at all really and it has no purpose but we love it so we are sharing it with everyone.  
  
**By She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named666 and KeithUrbanFan................  
**  
**Authors note**: Okay this is a private joke between us (KeithUrbanFan and She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named666and we thought it would be fun to bring it to life and share it with you guys. This is as much hers as it is mine; I'm just the one who published it since she helped me with it. I hope you enjoy this as much as we do, here it is......  
  
_Somewhere in Malfoy Manor....._ **( tum tum tum )   
**  
**( You see Lucius Malfoy shooting up in bed and his eyes snapping open, he begins to look around quickly, his eyes darting everywhere, he suddenly stops dead still and his eyes widen. His nose begins to twitch and his grey eyes grow even wider and he immediately turns to his wife, Narcissa, who is lying next to him and begins to shake her until she is awake too )** Malfoy: "Narcissa!" **( dramatic pause )** "He twitched in his sleep!" he whispers urgently as if he had just witnessed some great and terrible threatening horror "Who?" Narcissa says sleepily. "Arthur Weasley!" Lucius whispers, **( another dramatic pause )** "Not this again" Narcissa groans, slapping her hand to her forehead and over her eyes.  
  
_Somewhere in the Burrow.....  
_  
**( You see Arthur Weasley shoot awake and sit up in bed, his eyes wide )** He whispers "He knows". He turns to his wife quickly in alarm and shakes her awake. She turns to him and groans "what?", "He knows!" he says urgently, "Malfoy knows!" "Knows what?" she asks, losing her patience. **( His eyes widen practically to the size of tennis balls )** "He knows that I twitched in my sleep!" He says in an awed voice.  
  
_Back somewhere in Malfoy Manor....._  
  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened further and his body stiffens from his position sitting up on his large lavish bed. He turns to his wife and says "Weasley Knows I know he twitched in his sleep!" Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at her husband as if she thought he was going nuts (who wouldn't if their husbands always suddenly sat up in bed in the middle of the night saying his arch enemy had just twitched or rolled over in their sleep). "I have to tell Voldemort!"  
  
He rolls over **( you see Voldemort lying next to Lucius where he had just rolled over to )** "Voldemort guess what!", Voldemort hesitantly opens one red eye and Malfoy says "He Twitched and then I woke up and was like 'He twitched!' and then he woke up and was like 'he knows I twitched!' and I was like 'omg he knows I know he twitched!' and omg Voldemort now he knows that I know that he knows he twitched!!!". Lucius says this all in one breath and is now a little blue in the face and Voldemort says "Oh god Luce, not this again"  
  
A voice comes from next to Voldemort, **( Scene expands and you see Draco wearing silver silk pjamas who has just woken up next to Voldemort )** "Oh god he's doing it again isn't he, Harry he's doing it again" he says **( the scene expands even more and you see him turning and waking Harry who is lying next to him in his green and white stripped pjamas )**. Harry wakes up and groans as he looks from Draco to Lucius to Narcissa to Voldemort and back to Draco.  
  
"Oi not again!" comes a voice from the other side of the room. **( The scene expands fully now and you see Ron lying under orange Chudley Canon sheets and in his teddy bear pj's on a couch near the edge of the bed )** "Yep" Harry said and sighed from his position on the right end of the bed.  
  
A hand reaches out from underneath the bed and lifts up the bed sheets and then a head pops up from it. Severus Snape's greasy head is there. "Oh lord!" he exclaims, "Did he snort or roll over and fall off the bed this time?", "He twitched" Draco said from in between Voldemort and Harry. Snape sighs exasperatedly and says "We go through this every night", Ron nods his head in agreement from the couch and then stops and says "Uhh.....Professor... are you wearing bunny slippers?" Snape looks extremely nervous and says "Uhhh.... Of course not Weasley... go back to sleep!" Ron: "Lumos!" **( he lifts up his wand and you see Professor Snape illuminated in the darkness and looking like a rabbit in a truck's headlights ) **"Oh my God, you are!...Fluffy pink bunny slippers!" Ron exclaims.  
  
Before Snape can answer there was a shuffling outside the door and everyone turns to look at it. The door opens and Dumbledore is standing there in his long red and gold nightgown and night cap holding up a large black lantern. "Oh" he says **( long pause )** , "I thought you said the slumber party was cancelled". Every looks at each other and bites their lips nervously. "Oh I see" he says, "You just didn't want me to come didn't you!"  
  
At that he turns and runs sobbing from the room, his long nightgown flowing behind him. Everyone looks around at each other and Ron says "Harry tonight's your turn to go and get him", "No it's not!" Harry argued, "I did it last time! It's Voldemort's turn!" he says pointing at Voldemort. "Oh no not me!" he says waving his hands in front of him, "It's Lucius's turn!" he points at Lucius. "Oh I'll do it!" Narcissa says angrily pushing away the bed covers and jumping out of bed, "Honestly you people should be ashamed of yourself..."  
  
** To be continued.....**

**again and again and again because they do this every night!!!.....poor Dumbledore... **


	2. Reviews

** Reviews We Used to Have  
**  
We moved this fic from She-who-must-not-be-named666's pen name, and moved it to our joined pen name we just made. So we had to post is here, and we didn't want to delete all our lovely reviews, so we stuck them here! Enjoy (And _REVIEW_!)  
  
**Reviewer:** Saturn's Candlesticks **Date:** 2004-07-02

OMG that is freakin' hilarious! i was laughin my head off!! hahaha

**Reviewer:**LxAxMxMxY **Date:** 2004-07-02

You two are awesome! This is hilarious. Snape wears pink bunny slippers? I knew it all along, hehe! I love how the scene keeps expanding and you see more people. It's zany and I love it! I award a million points to both your houses... wo!

**Reviewer:**KeithUrbanFan **Date:** 2004-06-29

yay! our fic is so awesome! Isis-mystic 2004-06-27 1 Signed hahaha...this is bloody hilarious!! great chapter...does arthur know that ron is there with them?

**Reviewer:**Aaralyn2005 **Date:** 2004-06-27

haha that was funny...of course if they were all in the same room, there would be lots of violence and some dead people, but its nice to look at it in a funny light

**Reviewer:**Ravyn,Queen of Shadow **Date:** 2004-06-27

omfg thats funny.pls hurry with more.


End file.
